


Phil Trash

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, I Tried, M/M, Sad-ish, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: Well, that was that. Please leave feed back.
I am going through crap, so I was going to also put the most similar character to me, into something similar.
Until next time.
-Raggdoll_101





	

"But really!" I say, becoming desperate, "I would do anything you would ever want, or need, and I will get it for you, because I LOVE you." I might giant puppy eyes, "Just please don't dump me Phil!"

Phil shook Dan off of his arm, "Get off me! I can't be your boyfriend for so many reasons, and," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't even be in the same room as my friends, with out you getting jealous!"

"TYLER FLIRTED WITH YOU!" I roared getting a glare from Phil.

"So? He's gay. WE'RE ALL gay." Phil spat back.

"YEAH! BUT," I sigh, "he knew that we were dating, why would he do that?"

"He was JOKING, Daniel." Phil said, rolling his eyes.

My heart cracks, "Phil," Tears swell in my eyes.

"No Dan." He said, giving me the shoulder.

"Phil please-!" I say, a few tears break lose.

"NO Dan." He turns back at me, and glares.

"Phil, whatever I did, I will fix it! I promise you-"

"NO DAN!" He shouts, making me flinch.

I rap my arm around his arm, "I'm sorry! I'll fix it, Please love me!"

"Stop Dan." He said, coolly, "Go away, and never flirt with me again."

I stop in my tracks. Heart snapping like a pencil.

"Good bye Dan. Don't come back." He turns and walks away quickly.

And I just stand there. Staring hopelessly at the ground. Tears streaming down my face.

I force myself to smile, "Ok. Goodbye Phil."

Goodbye my hopes and dreams.

Goodbye my soul.

Goodbye feeling.

Goodbye my love.

Goodbye life.

Goodbye Phil.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. Please leave feed back.
> 
> I am going through crap, so I was going to also put the most similar character to me, into something similar.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> -Raggdoll_101


End file.
